


"Shut up, your high as balls!" (Rewritten)

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Bar, Confused Spine is confused, Gamzee and Ben are higher than the moon, Kazooland, mentioned Tavros/Gamzee, poor Spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, Ben! Your high as balls!"</p><p>"Heh, yEAH I AM!"</p><p>"What have I gotten myself into?"<br/>---<br/>So, an automaton, an elf, and a troll walk into a bar...<br/>(Rewritten/improved!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shut up, your high as balls!" (Rewritten)

All be bad wanted to do was go and hang out somewhere where no would stare at him. That's all. But, a normal night out must have been too much to ask for as he found himself in this situation. Instead of just sitting down, having a drink, and hanging out, the man of titanium now sat in front of two, higher-than-the-moon individuals who were obviously not human. One looked like an elf from a familiar video game but, had black eyes with red pupils. The other had clown face paint, light grey skin, and tall, long, yellow and orange horns. The elf, who identified himself as Ben, stared at the ceiling, grinning like an idiot. The other, who claimed to be an alien creature called a troll by the name of Gamzee Makara, was going on a lengthy rank about miracles, magnets, and Faygo. The Spine shifted in his seat rather uncomfortably, glowing optics of emerald darting around as he messed with his glass of water.

The Spine felt a little more than a bit awkward as he watched the two as they shared goofy grins. The elf and troll watched as two attractive women, one seeming to be human and the other seeming to be a lizard humanoid, passed by. The two pot-heads sitting before Spine wiggled their eyebrows.

"Maaaaaan, look at them chicks, brooo," Ben said with a not-so-innocent grin, his voice rather sluggish but, still somehow sounded somewhat childish.

"I knoooow," Gamzee spoke, voice deep and raspy.

The Spine sat there, knowing that if he were made of flesh, his face would have been utterly red. Why was he even sitting with these two?

"Why don' we go try 'em?" Ben asked, grinning lazily as he wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Nah, maaaaan," Gamzee smiled a bit more fondly than his usual smiles, "I've got mah Tavbro back home."

" 'aight, whatever you saaaay," Ben shrugged, then looked at Spine. "Come on, let's go seeee 'em."

"N-No, that's okay, I-" Spine stammered before Ben took him by the arm and pulled him away from the table. Spine took a moment to notice how incredibly short the elf boy was. How could Ben even move him?!

Ben walked up to the two women, a goofy look on his face. " 'Eeeeey, laaaadaaaaays, how's it goin'?"

"Uh, hello, ladies," The Spine spoke, tipping his hat.

"Wanna come over to mah place tonight?" Ben asked, the women smiling at each other. "Come on, I got a lot'a toys," Ben's grin turned from goofy to perverted in two seconds flat.

The Spine thought that his boiler might have started overheating at that very moment.

"Aw shut up, Ben! Your high as balls!" Gamzee laughed, walking over to the titanium automaton and elf boy.

"Heh, yEAH I am!" Ben exclaimed, laughing stupidly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The Spine mumbled and sighed, steam escaping from his black, silicon lips and from beneath his shirt, out from his spine.

The girls laughed, "uh, no. But," the women with long blonde hair walked over and leaned against Spine, hugging his arm to her chest. "I'd like to see your place," she finished, the other women with short green hair following and hugging his other arm.

"I- erm, apologies, but, I'm not really into that, ladies," Spine stammered, embarrassed.

"Oh...so your gay?" The brunette asked.

"Wha- I- N-No, that is not what I meant," Spine said, photoreceptors wide in surprise.

"Well, I wanna show ya' something," the blonde said pulling him toward a back room.

"I, um, w-wait a minute!" He exclaimed, the two girls pulling him.

He couldn't pull away, he didn't want to hurt them! The next thing he knew, he was running out of the bar, shirt and vest in one hand and holding his fedora in the other as he ran out of the bar.

"Hey, come baaaaack!" The brunette whined, running out of the room without pants.

"Go, Spine!" Ben shouted as Gamzee whistled, both laughing their high-asses off.  
~•~  
The Spine entered the manor through the portal, entering his with his shirt messed up, a few buttons undone, and his tie half untied. Rabbit stared at her brother for a moment, confused and surprised.

"Tha' Spine? W-W-W-What happened?" Rabbit asked.

"Never...gong to...a Kazooland bar...ever...again," The Spine replied with a shudder as he walked away stiffly, walking toward his room.

Rabbit's gaze followed the man of titanium as he walked down the hallway, watching as Spine stumbled over himself.


End file.
